Dans les bras d'un prince
by Roza-Maria
Summary: La nuit où Lucius vient dire à Jessica qu'il a rompu le pacte, dans le tome 1… Et si les choses s'étaient séparées différemment ce soir-là ? Si Jessica l'avait retenu, que se serait-il passé ?


**Me revoilà avec un OneShot commencé y'a belle lurette, sur le roman « Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux » de Beth Fantaskey. Je ne comptais jamais le finir, mais j'ai passé un deal avec ma chère amie Aleksa, je lui terminais ce OneShot vu qu'elle adore cette série, et en échange elle regardait ma comédie musicale préférée. Elle n'a pas aimée ma comédie, j'espère vraiment qu'elle aimera mon OneShot ! Je ne sais pas quoi en penser personnellement, vu que je n'étais en inspiration, j'ai du me forcer, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour les sentiments… A vous de me le dire ! **

_« Tu étais vraiment la plus jolie créature que j'avais jamais vue, ce soir, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Lorsque j'ai dansé avec toi… et lorsque je t'ai vu partir, la tête haute, sans te retourner pour me regarder, disparaissant dans la foule… Peu importe où tu vivras où qui tu choisiras d'épouser, Antanasia, tu seras toujours une princesse. Et je garderai toujours en mémoire cette image de toi, tout comme je n'oublierai jamais comme tu as pleuré pour moi lorsque j'étais à l'agonie, étendu sur la table de la salle à manger. Ce sont deux cadeaux que tu m'a faits, et je les garderai toujours avec moi, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais ». _

_Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux, page 266, chapitre 41. _

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, je l'interpellais. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça !

- Lucius ! Attends !

Il s'immobilisa et je me levais. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Je refusais d'y croire. M'approchant de lui, je lui effleurais le bras de ma main et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Je ne l'accepterais pas !

Il eut un sourire triste et leva la main pour caresser ma joue. Cette main, si grande et si impressionnante, m'enveloppa la joue jusqu'à touchée la tempe. Je sentis une détresse montée doucement en moi. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne retournait que dans son petit studio, pourtant j'avais l'impression que si il franchirait cette porte, je ne le reverrais jamais. C'était une idée stupide, mais elle ne me quittait pas.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, Jessica, murmura Lucius en retirant sa main. Il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Non, déclarais-je fermement. Non, pas tout de suite. Tu à peut-être dit tout dit, mais moi j'ai encore deux où trois mots à te dire.

Tellement de choses que je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Trop de pensées se bousculait dans ma tête. Il avait déjà renoncé. Pour lui, c'était terminé, les Aïeux avait gagnés. Moi, je n'en étais pas convaincue. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire. Je ne le voyais pas repartir en Roumanie… sans moi. Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire lorsqu'ils auront lu cette lettre…

Cédant à la panique, je lui attrapai la nuque et l'attira vers moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Pris au dépourvu, il me laissa pendant quelques secondes l'embrasser sans vraiment me rendre mon baiser, puis il me repoussa avec un soupir.

- Non, Jessica, déclara-t-il fermement. Hors de question. J'ai fait un choix, et je sais que j'ai fait le bon. Pour toi, du moins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? M'écriais-je, soudainement furieuse. Pour qui te prends-tu, à la fin ? Qui est-tu pour dire ce qui est bien pour moi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi d'en juger ? Je suis assez grande, figure toi ! Tu…

Il me bâillonna de sa main et j'écarquillais les yeux de colère.

- Si tu continues à crier comme ça, tu vas réveiller tes parents, marmonna-t-il. Et je ne saurais comment leur expliquer ce que j'ai fait dans la chambre de leur fille en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils se sont montrés si gentils avec moi…

Sa paume contre mes lèvres me parurent soudain très douce, malgré les cicatrices qui la scarifiaient. Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il disait. Saisissant sa main, j'embrassai doucement sa paume et je sentis Lucius se figer. Il ne comprenait donc pas ? Au fond de lui, il était plus fort que ses stupides Aïeux. Plus fort que ces oncles qu'ils craint tant. Et il ne comprend pas que je ne le laisserais pas partir. Pas question de céder sans combattre… De ma main, je remontais la manche de sa chemise pour caresser son poignet. Geste qui parut le réveiller, et une nouvelle fois, il me repoussa.

- Tu es cruelle de me tenter de cette manière, Jessica, me reprocha-t-il d'un ton grave. Je ne devrais pas être là. Bon sang, je n'aurais pas du venir. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça…

- Comment ? Dis-je, la voix enrouée par des sanglots. Tu ne peux pas partir, Lucius. Tu ne peux pas retourner en Roumanie sans moi !

- Il le faut, assura-t-il, le regard triste. J'aurais peut-être la chance de rester encore quelques jours, je te l'ai dit, mais au final je repartirais. Et toi, tu resteras ici, où tu mèneras une vie de jeune fille normale.

Je lâchai sa main, accablée. Il ne céderait pas. Comment lui faire comprendre que ma place était au près de lui ? Il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour m'en rendre compte mais au moment où je comprenais enfin que je l'aimais, il fallait que ce soit lui qui me fuit ! Quelle belle punition. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû encore être furieuse pour ce qui s'était passé avec Faith, mais je n'y parvenais pas. L'idée qu'il partait m'obsédait.

Soudain, une idée m'apparut. Une idée terrifiante, audacieuse et complètement stupide. Peut-être que si… Il ne pourra pas me refuser ça… Il culpabilisera trop pour me dire non. Résolue, je tâchais de repousser la peur qui me serra le ventre et je relevais la tête vers lui.

- Très bien, murmurais-je. J'ai compris. Mais avant que tu ne retournes au garage, je veux te demander quelque chose. Une… faveur. Pour m'aider à supporter ton départ.

- Je ne pars pas tout de suite, Jessica, objecta Lucius, méfiant.

- Mais c'est pour bientôt. Et tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. Quand tu ne seras plus là… Tu ne sais pas comment je le vivrais. Ca va être l'enfer, alors tu ne peux pas me dire non !

Lucius me dévisagea, visiblement troublé. Sans faire exprès, je venais de lui dévoiler l'importance de mes sentiments pour lui mais je m'en fichais bien. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à lui dire que je l'aimais, mais tant mieux si il s'en rendait compte sans les mots.

- Que veux-tu de moi ? Finit-il par murmurer.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Comment formuler ça ? « S'il te plait, couche avec moi, juste pour avoir un bon souvenir ? ». Je ne pouvais pas décemment pas le dire ainsi. Surtout que je ne voulais pas passer une nuit avec lui juste pour garder un souvenir merveilleux de lui, mais pour le convaincre que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais je vais bien me garder de lui dire ça. Dans le fond, c'était de la manipulation. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Lasse de chercher, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Passionnément. Ardemment. Je laissais s'envoler toutes les retenues. Je voulais lui faire comprendre, par des gestes et non des mots. Il me rendit mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas encore sur la voie. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse de pierre et je déboutonnais sa chemise. Là, c'était suffisamment claire.

Il se figea, mais ne me repoussa pas, ce qui était bon signe. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionner et je poussai un gémissement de surprise lorsque ses bras puissants m'emprisonnèrent. Ses lèvres prirent le dessus dans un assaut sauvage et je l'aurais bien embrassé comme ça pour le restant de ma vie, mais il fallait bien que nous reprenions notre souffle. Au moment où nos lèvres se détachaient, il chuchota d'une voix où le désespoir, l'incertitude et le désir s'entendaient clairement :

- Antanasia…

- Chut, l'interrompis-je. Ne parle pas. Ne dis plus rien. Embrasse-moi juste. Offre-moi cette nuit, s'il te plait. Juste une nuit avec toi. Pour que je puisse… me souvenir de toi.

Je fermais les yeux et enfouissait mon visage dans son torse. Ainsi, il ne peut pas voir mon visage, sur lequel il aurait facilement démasqué mon mensonge. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes boucles brunes d'un geste tendre et je frissonnais à ce contact. Il frotta doucement ma chevelure en soupirant.

- C'est _ça _que tu me demandes. Bon sang, Jessica ! Tu es cruelle, pour toi comme pour moi. Cela ne va pas t'aider, bien au contraire, cela ne va faire qu'empirer les choses… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

Un froid m'envahit. Il refusait par principe… où parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Je n'étais pas désirable, pas après Faith, certainement. Je n'avais ni ses beaux cheveux bien lisses, ni sa taille de guêpe… Après avoir goûté à ça, comment pouvais-je demander à Lucius de se contenter d'une petite paysanne rondelette et coiffée comme un caniche ?

La peine fit soudain place à la colère. Je n'étais pas une paysanne. Je suis une princesse, une Dragomir, nom de Dieu ! Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentie ce feu dans mes veines, cette rage, j'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, un sang ancien, royale, digne, qui n'a pas à être rejeté par qui que ce soit, tout Vladescu fut-il. Je levais mon regard vers lui et il devait comprendre que la rage et la tristesse se disputait en moi car il murmura, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité de la chambre :

- Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de toi, Antanasia. Oh non, crois-moi sur ce point, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, ce n'est pas ça. Si il n'était question que de désir, tu serais déjà nue et je serais en train de m'occuper de toi à l'heure qu'il est.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-je doucement, ma rage toujours pas calmée. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est tout ce que je veux, uniquement ça ? Tu crois vraiment que cela changerait quelque chose à la situation ? Tu vas quand même partir, de toute façon ! Tu as été très claire à ce sujet. J'ai finie par t'aimer, et toi tu t'en vas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne te demande pas de passer la nuit avec moi, je _l'exige. _Tu me le dois ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça…

Ma voix s'étrangla et je sentis des sanglots monter, mais je les repoussais. Pas question de pleurer. Demain, quand je repenserais à cette nuit, je serais certainement horrifiée parce que j'avais osée dire ce soir, par ce que j'avais demandée, mais sur le moment, ça m'était bien égale. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir ses mains fermes et puissantes sur moi, je voulais connaître ma première nuit d'amour avec lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, son visage indéchiffrable. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Quelques minutes. Je me demandais si il allait finir par parler quand il ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour chuchoter :

- Tu es décidément surprenante, Antanasia. Tu aurais fait une grande princesse, une grande reine. Quel ton autoritaire ! Rie-t-il. Parfait pour donner des ordres à tes domestiques et pour punir les récalcitrants. Avec un tel ordre, même moi, prince Lucius Vladescu, je suis obligé de m'incliner.

Je restais sans voix quelques instants. Il acceptait ? Il passerait la nuit avec moi ? Un cri de victoire enfla en moi mais je le réprimais. Dans ma tête, tout se bousculait. J'allais perdre ma virginité avec Lucius. Ce garçon – _cet homme – _si fort, si grand, si impressionnant, qui n'avais pas du manquer de filles toutes ces années en Roumanie. Sans compter Faith. Moi, qu'est-ce que j'avais connu ? Quelques baisers avec Jake. Quelques baisers _sympas. _Qu'est-ce que ça valait en comparaison…

- Mais pas ici, dit brusquement Lucius. Pas ici, alors que tes parents dorment à quelques pas. Dans la grange.

- Dans la grange ? Et comment veux-tu qu'on sorte d'ici sans qu'ils nous entendent ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Soudainement, j'étais inquiète et nerveuse. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je venais de lui demander ? J'étais folle où quoi ? Non seulement j'allais m'humilier mais j'allais lui laisser un souvenir bien amer de moi ! Je le désirais, pour la première fois de ma vie je désirais ardemment un homme, mais je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances. Jamais à la hauteur des espérances d'un prince Vladescu.

- Je suis un vampire, Jessica, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Je sais être silencieux.

- Mais pas moi.

- Ah, ça, ça peut s'arranger, affirma-t-il avant de me soulever dans ses bras.

Je poussais un petit cri de surprise et il me dit « chut ! » avant d'ouvrir la porte si doucement qu'elle ne grinça même pas. Nom de Dieu, me voilà dans les bras de Lucius ! Il me portait comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume ! Pourtant, mes kilos en trop aurait du jouer contre moi. Mais dans un sens, il avait de tels muscles que cela ne devait pas le déranger. Ses bras immenses et forts me serraient étroitement contre lui et je me sentais gênée bien malgré moi. Dans quelques minutes, ses bras, ses mains ferait bien plus que me tenir. Et c'était moi qui l'avais voulu.

Il descendit les escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, je frissonnais dans le froid glacial de la nuit et Lucius le sentit.

- Ah, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il te faudrait une veste… Ce que tu m'as proposé m'a embrumé l'esprit, j'en ai peur.

J'eus un petit rire. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la grange et de nous faire entrer. L'endroit n'était pas très chauffé mais au moins il n'y avait pas de vents. Il me déposa à terre, près de la porte, contre lequel je m'adossais en me passant mes mains sur mes bras pour les réchauffer. Lucius le remarqua et arrêta mes mains, posa les siennes dessus et les guida sur mes bras. Un violent frisson me parcourut à ce simple contact. Il leva son regard sombre vers moi et je me noyais littéralement dans ses yeux noirs. Ses yeux si intenses, tantôt rieur et moqueur, tantôt fière et furieux. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux pendant de longues minutes avant de chuchoter doucement :

- Antanasia, est-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Une fois que j'aurais commencé, je serais incapable de m'arrêter… Je te désire depuis bien trop longtemps pour cela – ses yeux s'était encore assombris et sa voix était devenue rauque – mais c'est irréversible. Tu devrais peut-être attendre de trouver un homme qui te méritera vraiment. Tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie ensuite. Et dans le fond, est-tu seulement prête pour ça ?

Une bonne question. J'en avais envie, sinon je ne lui aurais pas demandé, mais une peur sourde se cachait derrière la surface. Une peur intense. L'idée de me tenir sous lui, dans ce lit, dans ses bras… était à la fois enivrant et terrifiant. Je craignais l'inconnu, tout en mourrant d'envie de le découvrir. La prudence où le risque. J'avais le choix. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants.

_Il partira bientôt. Dans quelques jours peut-être, il sera en Roumanie, où il souffrira le martyre avec ses oncles cruels et je ne le verrais plus jamais. Jamais._

Cette pensée m'était intolérable. Rien que d'imaginer ça, le savoir loin de moi, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Si je ne le faisais pas, je le regretterais toute ma vie. C'était un prince. Mon prince. Mon fiancé, quoi qu'il dise, quoi que dise les pactes, les papiers, les mots. C'était la volonté de nos parents et elle était ancrée en nous. Au fond de moi, je savais bien que j'entretenais l'espoir illusoire qu'il y'aurait forcément un moyen pour qu'on reste ensemble, qu'il change d'avis. Mais si il ne le faisait pas ? Jamais plus je n'aimerais comme je l'aime. Aucun homme ne me fera ressentir ça.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma décision était prise. Cette fois ci, j'étais ferme.

- Tu es le seul avec qui je peux faire ça, répondis-je doucement. L'unique. J'en suis certaine.

Pour le lui prouver, je passais mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassais fiévreusement, animalement. Un peu surpris par tant de sauvagerie, il y répondit néanmoins et notre baiser se transforma en assaut fiévreux, en véritable combat, lui comme moi se battant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Sa langue sensuelle s'enroulait autour de la mienne, cherchant à la dominer, sans jamais vraiment y parvenir.

Je me détachais de lui pour reprendre mon souffle mais il me surprit en laissant vagabonder ses lèvres sur mon cou. Un brasier s'alluma sous ma peau, m'enflammant totalement. A chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres, étrangement douces et dures à la fois, effleuraient, j'avais l'impression de partir en fumée. Sa bouche descendait encore, s'arrêtant à la base de mon tee-shirt. Alors, je sentis ses mains attraper les bords du tee-shirt et me l'enlever brusquement.

Je ne portais rien en dessous. On venait de franchir une limite, un point de non retour. Gênée bien malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de passer mes bras sur ma poitrine, cherchant à me dérober à son regard fiévreux, mais il me prit doucement les mains et murmura d'une voix caverneuse :

- Non, Antanasia, non… Une telle beauté ne doit pas se cacher. Jamais.

Il se tut quelques instants et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton avait durci :

- Juste pour moi. Ca doit être juste pour moi. Jamais un autre homme ne doit te voir ainsi. Je le tuerai, bon Dieu…

Il secoua la tête, comme si il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais ses paroles étaient gravées dans mon esprit. Je sais très bien qu'il avait parlé sur un coup de tête, cela se voyait, mais les mots résonnaient dans mon esprit. Il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de Jake, jaloux d'autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Aussi jaloux des autres que je l'étais de Faith. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui, qu'il serait le seul, pour toujours. Mais pour nous deux, il n'y aura pas de toujours. Cela ne ferait que gâcher le moment.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. Plus lentement. Instinctivement, mes mains se portèrent à sa chemise, cette même chemise que Faith à du effleurer toute la soirée. Cette pensée m'agaca et j'ouvris brusquement les boutons. Lucius releva la tête avec un regard amusé mais ne dit rien. Etrangement, je n'avais plus peur. Peut-être reviendrait-elle plus tard, lors du moment ultime.

Une fois son torse fort et musclé fut dévoilé, je retins ma respiration. Il était si beau ! Seul un dieu devrait être avoir le droit d'être aussi beau. Un dieu, avec des manières de prince, un esprit de génie et des réflexes de guerrier. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Mais les cicatrices que je découvrais me refroidirent un peu. Ces oncles, je pourrais les tuer de ma main. Faire souffrir un enfant de cette manière… Et penser qu'il y retournerait bientôt m'était intolérable. Je chassais ses sombres pensés de mon esprit.

M'approchant doucement, je pris une initiative que je ne pensais pas oser et embrassais la cicatrice qu'il avait dans le cou. Il se raidit, mais ne me repoussa pas. La peau douce de la chair reconstituée me chatouillait les lèvres, et je continuais mes baisers, descendant sur son torse, effleurant chacune de ses cicatrices de mes lèvres. Brusquement, un grognement bestial sortit des lèvres de Lucius et il me souleva entre ses bras, m'emportant loin du couloir où nous nous étions réfugiés pour m'emmener au lit.

_Le même lit dans lequel il à sûrement emmené pleins de fois Faith…_Ah, tais-toi foutu conscience ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant, je gâcherais ma première fois. Il m'allongea dans les draps moelleux mais ne me chevaucha pas, se couchant plutôt à côté de moi. Le froid me fit frissonner et mes tétons se durcirent, vu qu'il était à l'air libre. Sans que je m'y attende, je sentis soudainement les mains de Lucius sur ma poitrine.

Si ses baisers me rendait déjà totalement folle, j'aurais du me douter que ses caresses serait un vrai supplice, une douce torture… Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement, mes mamelons rendus déjà hypersensible à cause du froid. Comment une simple caresse pouvait-elle provoquer un tel désir ? Je me sentais toute chose… C'était tellement intense.

- Tu es belle, ma princesse… Si belle…

Sa voix rauque ne fit qu'augmenter la tension, tandis que ses grandes mains puissantes pétrissait doucement mes seins, y appliquant un soin amoureux. Ses pouces effleuraient sans cesse mes mamelons, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, jusqu'à ce point inconnu entre mes jambes.

Ces sensations étaient tellement inhabituelles ! Tellement nouvelles ! Pour moi, du moins, car Lucius semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains expertes ne perdirent pas le fil un seul instant. Au bout d'un moment, il roula sur le lit et vint se coucher sur moi.

Sentir son poids, même si il évitait de peser entièrement sur moi, ranima ma peur endormie et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je le regardais, cherchant à me rassurer dans ses grands yeux noirs. Il capta ma nervosité et me prit doucement la main, dont il embrassa chaque phalange doucement, en ne me quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux. Ensuite, il retourna et baisa ma paume. Je frissonnais à chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient ma main. Il releva son regard sur moi et chuchota d'un ton doux :

- Ne sois pas inquiète, ma princesse, ça ira bien…

J'hochais la tête sans répondre, et il se pencha pour reprendre mes lèvres. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'embrasser cet homme. Il savait si bien le faire ! Je lui rendis son baiser fougueusement tandis que mes mains caressaient amoureusement son torse, sentant chaque muscle bien ferme sous mes paumes. Ils me rendaient mes caresses en pétrissant ma poitrine, me faisant gémir, effleurant mes hanches, mon ventre…

Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis sa main descendre encore plus, touchant mes cuisses à travers mon bas de pyjama. Quand il essaya de passer sa main entre mes jambes, je les écartais anxieusement pour lui faciliter l'accès, sans savoir vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Apeurée, je gémis contre ses lèvres :

- Lucius, je…

- Chut, Antanasia, laisse-moi faire…

Je sentis sa main passer… _là. _Dans cette partie de mon corps dont j'avais à peine conscience, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Il caressa mon intimité de sa grande main, provoquant des petits coups de jus dans tout mon corps. Ses mains remonta sur mes hanches, et baissa prestement mon bas de pyjama. Heureusement que je m'étais parfaitement épilée pour le bal… Je ne pensais pas que cela me serait à ce point utile.

Mes jambes nues frissonnèrent à cause du froid, mais j'oubliais rapidement le froid quand Lucius reprit ses caresses, la chaleur remonta si vite que c'en était effrayant. Sans le pyjama qui faisait entrave à ses caresses, les sensations étaient si fortes ! Lorsque Lucius appuya sur un point bien précis, un éclair de plaisir si intense me traversa que je poussais un petit cri. J'entendis mon amant rire doucement.

- Ce n'est que le début, me promit-il, taquin.

Le début ? Je ne survivrais pas à des sensations plus fortes ! Soudain exaspérée qu'il porte toujours son pantalon, je cherchais à le pousser de mes mains pour me mettre sur lui, mais bien évidemment, je n'y arrivais pas. Lucius leva son regard sur moi et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait la ferme intention de s'amuser un peu…

- Tu veux quelque chose, Antanasia ? Demanda-t-il de façon innocente, avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, tu le sais bien, répondis-je en essayant une nouvelle fois de le faire basculer sur le côté, sans succès.

- Non, non, je ne sais pas, comment le saurais-je ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, ma princesse…

Il se jouait de moi et il en s'en amusait terriblement, vu les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux ! Mais j'étais totalement incapable de lui en vouloir. Il n'était jamais plus beau que quand il était heureux et joyeux. Alors, avec amusement et résignation, je capitulais :

- Veux-tu bien te coucher, s'il te plait ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit-il humblement en se couchant sur le dois mais en m'entraînant sur lui, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

- C'est cela que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas, ma princesse ? Sourit-il, parfaitement sûr de lui tandis que je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui.

- Idiot, assénais-je en riant bien malgré moi.

Si je voulais être sur lui, c'était aussi pour tester, pour expérimenter, pour apprendre. J'avais envie d'essayer de le caresser, de prendre les rênes. J'étais loin d'être certaine de savoir comment m'y prendre, mais j'allais au moins essayer de lui donner le même plaisir qu'il m'avait donné avec de simples attouchements, sans jamais aller plus loin. Je me penchais et embrassais son cou, ses cicatrices, son torse musclé, laissant ma langue tracer chaque parcelle de sa peau, en goûter le moindre morceau, la moindre partie. Il avait un goût frais et suave. Un goût unique.

Quand j'arrivais à son pantalon, je lui enlevai sa ceinture avant de descendre sa braguette doucement. Durant tout ce temps, il avait subi mes caresses en silence, témoignant de son plaisir uniquement par quelques soupirs et grognements. Mais alors que j'allais franchir cette barrière, je le sentis retenir sa respiration tandis que je lui retirais son pantalon.

Je découvris des jambes fortes et puissantes, comme tout chez lui, mais ce qui retint mon attention et qui fit sauter mon cœur, c'était la bosse déformant son boxer noir. Seigneur, elle était énorme ! Est-ce que tous les hommes sont comme ça ? Où bien est-ce juste Lucius ? Nom de Dieu, déjà masqué par un tissu de vêtements, c'était terrifiant… Alors comment ce serait lorsque je lui enlèverais son boxer ? Comment une chose aussi grosse pouvait-elle entrer dans le corps d'une femme. Je levais mon regard vers lui, et il se redressa sur ses coudes.

- J'aimerais bien te dire que nous pouvons arrêter, mais je m'en crois incapable, Antanasia, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, répondis-je en prenant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

C'était vrai, mais j'étais impressionnée. Intimidée. Toutes les jeunes filles devaient forcément l'être lors de leur première fois, c'était une réaction naturelle…

- Laisse-moi prendre les rênes, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

J'hochais la tête doucement tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, mes seins presser contre son torse frais. Le contact de nos deux peaux m'électrisa et provoqua une puissante vague de frissons dans tout mon corps. C'était plus facile quand c'est lui qui dirigeait. Je sentis ses mains effleurer les bords de ma culotte et je poussais un petit gémissement apeuré dans son cou. Le moment allait venir. Je me sentais moite et une étrange humidité avait mouillé ma culotte, d'un côté je mourrais d'envie d'y aller, de foncer sans retenue, d'un autre j'étais terrifiée.

Il me bascula sur le lit, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois de plus sur moi tandis qu'il descendait ma culotte et la jetait loin dans la chambre. Une fois caleçon enlevé, nous serions nus tout les deux. Pendant quelques minutes, nous ne bougions pas, plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Jamais je n'oublierais ce moment. Ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux à cet instant, ce n'était pas seulement du désir physique. C'était de l'amour. De l'amour à l'état brut. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il m'aimait. Les yeux ne pouvaient mentir.

Il retira son boxer et je sentis sa rigidité contre ma cuisse. Anxieuse mais en même temps très excitée, j'ouvris les jambes et il se plaça entre, son grand corps musclé presser contre le mien, puissant et ferme. Il me caressa tendrement la joue et me demanda d'une voix douce :

- Tu est prête, Antanasia ?

J'inspirais un grand coup, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'hochais la tête. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il prit son pénis dans sa main pour le diriger contre moi. Quand son sexe effleura le mien, mon cœur fit un bond et partis au galop. Je me secouais intérieurement, m'enjoignant de ne pas paniquer. C'était si étrange, cette chair douce et fraîche contre la mienne ! Il s'avança un peu plus, plaçant le gland entre mes lèvres, contre mon entrée. Il retint son souffle et me pénétra alors d'un coup doux mais rapide.

La douleur me prit tellement au dépourvu que je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, à la fois de souffrance et de surprise. J'avais l'impression d'être éventrée, déchirée, bon dieu, c'était tellement désagréable, cette brûlure à l'intérieur même de moi ! Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mis à pleurer et à bouger pour échapper à cette souffrance, mais il me prit le visage entre ses grandes mains puissantes et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix apaisante :

- Du calme, ma chérie, mon amour, du calme… La douleur va vite disparaître, je te le promets…

Sa voix avait beau être réconfortante, pour moi elle n'était que mensonge. La douleur ne partait pas ! Sanglotant doucement, je me laissais aller, décidant d'attendre, voir si cette souffrance allait se dissiper, comme il le disait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle diminua, puis finit par disparaître totalement, même si je me sentais toujours écartelée. Lucius n'avait pas bougé pendant que je souffrais, et cette attention délicate me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je les refoulais. J'en avais assez de pleurer. Quand il remarquait que je ne sanglotais plus, il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Moi qui m'attendais à ce que la douleur revienne, je fus encore plus surprise par la vague de plaisir et de frissons qui me parcourut que je ne l'avais été par la douleur il y'a quelques minutes. C'était comme un raz-de-marée. Les vagues caresses de Lucius semblèrent bien pâle en comparaison de cette sensation _là. _Il allait et venait doucement, et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait, le plaisir augmentait un peu plus à chaque fois. C'était si bon ! Comme… Impossible de décrire une telle sensation. Prenant Lucius par le cou, je caressais ses cheveux noirs, les sentant dans mes mains, si soyeux…

- Oh, Lucius…

Je ne pus dire un mot de plus, je ne pouvais plus que gémir et pousser des petits cris de plaisir. A chacun de mes cris, Lucius accéléra le mouvement. A cet instant, je ne pouvais penser à rien, si ce n'est aux extraordinaires sensations qui me traversaient le corps, et à l'homme magnifique qui me les procurait. Il continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes, et une vague puissante me tordit le ventre, me faisant pousser un hurlement de plaisir strident :

- Lucius !

Dans un dernier hurlement de jouissance, je retombais sur le lit. C'est ce qu'on devait appeler un orgasme. Si j'avais su que c'était si bon… Tandis que je flottais dans ma petite bulle de plaisir, Lucius enfouissa dans mon cou en grognant d'une voix plus caverneuse et tordue par le plaisir :

- Bon sang, Antanasia !

Et il vient me rejoindre dans l'extase, dans un grognement de plaisir intense. Il retomba lourdement sur moi, mais j'étais encore tellement dans les nuages que cela m'était égale. D'un geste distrait, je lui caressais le dos, sentant sa transpiration sous mes doigts. Je n'avais plus du tout froid maintenant. Je n'avais même jamais eu aussi chaud. Je mourrais d'envie de serrer Lucius contre moi, mais d'un coup, il se détourna de moi et s'allongea sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Me redressant doucement, je l'observais, savant très bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Il était en train de regretter. J'allais lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il regrette, que ce fût merveilleux ce qu'on venait de vivre, que c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie, mais je me retins au dernier moment. Cela ne servirait à rien. On ne pouvait pas dicter à Lucius ses sentiments. Soupirant doucement, je me retournais moi-même en chassant l'idée que cette nuit serait la seule que nous passerions ensemble.

_25 ans plus tard._

Un vent terrible souffla par la fenêtre de la tour. Immobile, j'observais la ville de Sighisoara du haut d'une des plus hautes du château Vladescu. Enveloppée dans un épais manteau de laine, le froid me mordait néanmoins le visage, mais j'avais besoin de respirer l'air pur. Voilà des jours que je n'avais pas vu la lueur du jour. D'un geste vague, je caressais mon ventre arrondi sous le manteau. Je m'étais remise à penser à ma première nuit avec Lucius, il y'a si longtemps, quand j'étais encore la petite campagnarde américaine Jessica Packwood, et non la reine Antanasia Dragomir Vladescu.

Nous n'avions pas été prudents cette nuit-là. Pas de préservatifs, aucune forme de contraception. Dans le feu de l'action, cela ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Aucun enfant n'était né de cette nuit-là. Dans un sens, c'est tant mieux. Bien que merveilleuse, cette nuit, on l'avait passée ensemble sous l'effet du chagrin et du désespoir. Pas les meilleurs sentiments pour concevoir un enfant.

Aujourd'hui, toutes nos craintes me semblaient si lointaine ! Quand j'étais persuadée de ne jamais le revoir… Au fond de moi, je savais très bien que je ne renoncerais pas à lui. J'en étais incapable. Quand on découvre l'homme de sa vie, on ne doit pas le lâcher. Jamais.

- Maman ? Tu vas mourir de froid !

Je souris en entendant la voix de Valérius. Je me retournais, m'éloignant de la fenêtre et autant mon manteau tandis que mon petit garçon de 14 ans venait vers moi. Il était si beau, mon fils ! Le portrait de son père. Il n'avait rien de moi, mais cela m'était égale. Vraiment égale. Petit garçon… A 14 ans, il avait déjà le physique d'un jeune homme et sera bientôt plus grand que moi ! Il râlait quand je lui faisais des câlins mais j'étais persuadée qu'au fond de lui, il aimait ça. Il ne me laissait quand même plus jouer à la maman dorloteuse. Dimitri, notre deuxième garçon de 9 ans, me laissait faire, lui. Mais seulement hors de la vue de son frère et de son père, pour ne pas être charrié.

Mes garçons, pensais-je avec amusement. Si fiers, si princiers ! Les fils de Lucius, on ne pouvait en douter. Je m'approchais de Valérius et lui embrassais la joue.

- Je te signale que je vis ici depuis presque 30 ans, Valérius. Je n'ai jamais pris froid ! Même quand j'étais enceinte de toi et de Dimitri.

Il grimaça un sourire et s'éloigna en appelant à grands cris son frère. Je secouais la tête. Ce pauvre Dimitri devait fuir dans la direction opposée quand il entendit le cri de son aîné. Ces deux-là s'entendait comme chien et chat. Je sentis soudain un coup de pied dans mon ventre et je souris. Cette fois ci, ce serait une fille. J'en étais certaine. Elle saurait comment apaiser ses frères, elle serait si belle ! Ma princesse.

- Mon amour ?

Je relevais la tête en entendant cette voix. Une voix que j'entendais tout les jours depuis 25 ans et dont je ne me lassais jamais de savourer le son. Lucius se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, m'observant avec un sourire tendre. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'aimait jamais plus que lorsque j'étais enceinte. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa doucement, provoquant des palpitations dans mon ventre, des années après notre mariage et deux enfants plus tard. Il me faisait toujours le même effet.

- Mon roi, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres et il rie.

Alors, il m'emmena rejoindre nos fils et je souris, heureuse, malgré les épreuves que nous avions affrontées et qui ne manquerait pas de continuer. J'étais heureuse, et je le serais toujours tant que Lucius Vladescu resterait auprès de moi.


End file.
